PIS
(Przekierowano z PiS) Jeden z mądrzejszych (p)osłów PiSu Coś dla PiSu Plakat wyborczy PiS z serii: „Don't panic” Plakat wyborczy PiSu Pis - wszystko w jednym pakiecie Ludzie wolą innego koalicjanta Choć może nie wszyscy ludzie... Zobacz w słowniku: PiS (5) On miłuje prawo i sprawiedliwość Ks. Psalmów 33:5, Biblia Tysiąclecia Za dużo drobiu, za mało orłów. Stanisław Jerzy Lec o PiSie Jeśli ktoś uważa, że PiS jest monolitem, to ja mam 150 cm wzrostu. Roman Giertych o PiSie Fuck PiS. 2Pac o PiSie Dobrze wiesz, że jest różnica między prawem a sprawiedliwością. Zabójca w CSI Miami do Horatio Caine'a Włożyłem prawo i sprawiedliwość do ust kraju. Hammurabi o swoim kodeksie My wierzymy w Prawo i Sprawiedliwość czyli innymi słowy zjeżdżaj dziadu! Wiewióra z filmu animowanego "Sezon na misia" PiS – Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, a właściwe Piwo i Seks lub Zakon Braci Mniejszych, PO 10 kwietnia 2010 POleciał i Spadł. Partia wodzowska, rządzona przez Jarka – kaczy odPOwiednik owcy Dolly (będącej realnym przywódcą Platfusa Obibockiego). Partia zakonserwowuje ludzi, POzbawiając ich przyjemności życia w wolności. Zwolennicy PI$ zwani są PIS-iorami, PIS-uarami lub s-PIS-kowcami, a według tajnych zaPISków programowych z ostatniego zjazdu partii skrót rozwija się jako Podpierdolimy i Słońce, ewentualnie Podsłuchy i Schizofrenia, lub Potwory i Spółka. Rzadziej POlecieli i spadli. Partia znana też jako BiN – „Bezprawie i Niesprawiedliwość”; ciekawostka: bin PO angielsku oznacza „Kosz na śmieci”). Należy także pamiętać, że Prawo i Sprawiedliwość to POjęcia bliźniacze. Partia została założona przez braci Kaczyńskich. Główne punkty programu jej to: Zrobić z POlski IV Rzeszę POsPOlitą; RozPOwszechnić w całym kraju moherowe berety; Zalegalizować satanizm; Przejąć kontrolę nad Ojcem Dyktatorem Tadeuszem Rydzykiem. Patrząc na nazwę tej onanizacji organizacji to Prawo to nie jest sprawiedliwość, bo by nie było tego „i”! W programie partii czytamy: „PiS da nam niższe POdatki, PiS da nam miejsca pracy, PiS da nam wszystko”. Ze skrótem PiS nierozerwalnie wiąże się tajemnicza liczba PI (tak gdzieś ze trzy i czternaście setnych). Oto kilka ciekawych zależności między „PiS” i „PI”: Proces przekształcania 3-ciej RzeczyPOsPOlitej w tzw. 4-tą RzeczPOsPOlitą przez przywódców „PiS” zatrzymał się właśnie na liczbie PI (wg wielu znamienitych matematyków jest to liczba ze wszech miar niewymierna, dlatego twierdzą, że to może jeszcze POtrwać...); Liczba PI używana jest przy obliczaniu długości obwodu moherowego beretu – standardowego elementu uzbrojenia geriatrycznych bojówek „PiS”. Spis treści ukryj 1 Z kroniki sejmowej, 26 stycznia 2 Ciekawostki 3 Galeria 4 Zobacz też edytuj Z kroniki sejmowej, 26 stycznia W POlskim sejmie jak zwykle sPOkój. Kolejny, już 1077 dzień bez żadnych kłótni. Wczoraj przyjęto jednogłośnie wszystkie POprawki do budżetu, a on sam przegłosowany został bez jednego głosu sprzeciwu. Główne ugruPOwanie parlamentarne, z POwodu zbyt dużej ilości POsłów we własnym klubie parlamentarnym, proPOnowało innym partiom transfery swoich POsłów do ich klubów. Jak dowiedzieliśmy się nieoficjalnie, jest na to wstępna zgoda wszystkich zainteresowanych stron. POjawiły się juz pierwsze komentarze prasowe chwalące PiS za to, że chcą POdzielić się władzą i że nie mają zamiaru być POsądzani o dążenie do panowania absolutnego. edytuj Ciekawostki Zobacz w NonNews tematy: PiS chce rządzić przez 40 lat, PiS nie chce komunistów, LPR-Samoobrona-PiS? Język propagandowy: w przeciwieństwie do satyry politycznej - zła i złośliwa satyra polityczna. Hymn bojowy PiS-u to „Kaczuchy” Hasła PiS-u: „Sąd sądem – ale sprawiedliwość muuusi być PO naszej stronie.” „Jak Kali ukraść krowa – to jest sprawiedliwość. Jak Kalemu ukraść krowa - to nie jest sprawiedliwość.” pis w języku francuskim oznacza wymię. tant pis w języku francuskim oznacza tym gorzej. pis w języku albańskim oznacza niechlujny. pis w języku tureckim oznacza brudny. pis w języku azerskim oznacza zły. pis w języku hindi oznacz pchła. pis w języku kreolskim haitańskim oznacza pas startowy. to piss w języku angielskim oznacza sikać. piss off w języku angielskim oznacza spieprzaj. pissen w języku niemieckim oznacza szczać, wyszczać się. hacer pis w języku hiszpańskim oznacza sikać, robić siku. pis w języku baskijskim oznacza krowie łajno. Najpiękniejszą kobietą w PiS jest pisanka. Bardzo ciekawy efekt można uzyskać pytając kogoś (np. nauczyciela) „co PiS da”. Słuchający najprawdoPOdobniej usłyszy wyrażenie „co pizda”. Można nawet dośpiewać sobie całą deklinację: M. PiS daje odpór wrogom D. PiS dywaguje na temat nowego POdziału stanowisk C. PiS dzieli stanowiska między koalicjantów B. PiS dementuje POgłoski o upadku rządu N. PiS dąży do przyśpieszenia wyborów Ms. PiS dzielnie zmaga się z Platformą W. PiS doprowadzi do obalenia ustawy. Warto zastanowić się, czy PIS nie jest organizacją przestępczą. Tak, przed paroma laty mówił o SLD jeden z superliderów PIS-u i domagał się delegalizacji owego SLD. Kiedy teraz PiS pragnie współpracy z SLD, to pragnie współpracy z „organizacją przestępczą” – jak sam SLD nazwał. Kto zaś współpracuje z „organizacją przestępczą”, sam jest przestępcą. No chyba, że PiS zmienił zdanie i nie uważa już SLD za godną zdelegalizowania „organizację przestępczą”. Wtedy sojusz z szacowną partią POlityczną jest normalnym procesem demokratycznym. Prawicowe POglądy można przecież w razie palącej, wyższej konieczności POgnieść, wyrzucić do kosza, zaPOmnieć. edytuj Galeria PIS POdbił nawet planetę Uran Pislamscy fundamentaliści PiS działa także jako zespół muzyczny Dodaj zdjęcie do galerii edytuj Zobacz też Zobacz w słowniku: PiS bracia Kaczyńscy Jarosław Kaczyński, Lech Kaczyński Kategorie: Partie polityczne | Polityka